


A Life Worth Living

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You and Natasha are heading to Vormir, in an attempt to get the soul stone. Your daughter is waiting for you to successfully complete your mission, and come back home.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov & Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 93





	A Life Worth Living

You should have seen the signs. 

It was odd, the way Nebula talked about Vormir, but you hadn’t questioned it. Her sister had died there, it would make sense if she talked about it in a strange light. 

It was odd, the way she nearly looked.. sympathetic as you and Natasha agreed to be the two that traveled to Vormir. But you hadn’t questioned it. You should have. 

But you were too busy focusing on the mission, on bringing everyone back. 

“Mommy? Mama? Are you going to be gone long?” Your daughter, Aleia, asked. 

“We’re going to be back very soon, baby,” you answered, pulling her into a tight embrace. Natasha wrapped her arms around the both of you, and it scared you, not knowing if you would be back soon, or at all, though you tried not to think about that. 

Technically, it wasn’t a lie either. It would be like you and Natasha were only gone for a minute. Aleia could handle just a minute without her mothers. 

“Okay, it’s time for bed,” Natasha whispered, pulling away. She picked Aleia up, chuckling at her yawn, and grabbed your hand. The three of you made your way towards your daughter’s room, ready to tuck her into bed. 

“We won’t see you before we leave tomorrow, so we’ll say goodbye and goodnight now, okay?”

Your daughter nodded, pouting her lips. 

“We’ll be back before you know it,” your wife soothed, brushing back Aleia’s hair from her face. Nat bent down and kissed her forehead. 

“Goodnight, my little love,”She whispered. 

“Goodnight Mama.”

Natasha stood and moved towards the door frame. You sat down on the edge of the bed and then also pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you, Aleia. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Mommy, I love you too.”

You stood, turning and wiping away a single tear that had just escaped your eye. Nat watched from the doorway and sent you a sympathetic smile. She held out her hand for you, and you took it, allowing her to pull you from the room, and towards your own. 

++++++

Morning came sooner than either of you would have liked, and you quickly dressed in your mission gear, grabbing all of the things you needed. You checked on Aleia briefly, happy to see her still sleeping, a little smile on her face. 

“We have to come home, for her,” you whispered, determination in your voice.

“We will.”

And then you were on the jet, a heavy silence filling the space, taking all the air out of your lungs. You said goodbye to Rhodey and Nebula, and then settled in for the journey to Vormir. 

“I love you,” you murmured, turning your head to look at your wife, who sat in the pilot’s seat. 

“I love you too.”

“This would be really cool in different circumstances,” you joked. Natasha just hummed. 

“Do you remember our wedding?” she asked. 

“Of course I do,” you smiled. 

“Do you remember when you couldn’t find me, and you were annoyed when I was a little late for cutting the cake?” 

You tilted your head. 

“I remember not being able to find you, and I do remember being annoyed,” you chuckled fondly. “I like when people are on time.”

“I know,” Nat smirked. 

“Why did you think about that specific part of our wedding?” You asked curiously. 

“Because I never told you why I was late. I was on my way back to the dance floor, and I passed by all of those photos and stories of us, and I just couldn’t help but stop and look at everything. Our life, our stories, our photos- us- it’s everything to me, and it was then too.”

Tears made their way down your cheeks at her confession, and you reached over to squeeze her forearm. 

“You and Aleia are my everything,” you whispered. Natasha gave a watery smile, and reached her thumb over to lightly wipe away your tears. 

“We’re going to make it home. We’re going to get that stone, and get home, okay?” 

You nodded, love and determination driving your forward. 

And then you were on Vormir. The climb up the mountain was brutal, and took longer than you would have liked. You just wanted to get to the top, and get the stone. 

Once you’d reached the top, you were met with an odd being, who told spoke in a riddle-like way. His words sunk in, and the more they did, the more your bad feeling grew. 

“In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul.. for a soul.”

After a minute of thinking, you had a pretty good idea of what that meant. And by the look on Natasha’s face, she got it too.

One of you wasn’t making it home. One of you was dying today.  
And it had to be you.

“Natasha.”

She looked up at you from where she was sitting on a rock. Your face told her everything. 

“No.”

“Natasha, if we don’t get that stone, billions of people stay dead. All of that work we did, for years, it means nothing.”

“I know we need the stone, but you.. you are going to be the one that brings it home,” she said firmly, though her voice shook with emotion. 

“No,” you shook your head, tears spilling down your cheeks. “Aleia needs you.”

“Aleia needs both of us, but she can’t have that,” Nat retorted. Her retort had both of you crying. 

“Come here,” you murmured, reaching for your wife. Natasha melted into your arms, and you held onto her for a moment tightly, before kissing her sweetly. One last kiss.  
And then you used one of her own Widow bites against her, sending electricity running through her, and she fell out of your arms and onto the ground, her body quivering. 

“I’m sorry, I love you,” you whispered, before sprinting towards the edge of the cliff. You dived off of it, expecting to free fall to your death, but you were halted roughly by Nat grabbing your hand. 

You looked up, your brows furrowed in shock. She’d used her grappling hook, and now you were both dangling off of the cliff, her hand the only thing keeping you from falling. 

“No, Y/N, please,” she sobbed, desperation evident in her voice. “I can’t do this without you.”

“Yes, you can, Natasha.” 

Your eyes bore into hers, getting your last good look at the woman you loved. You wished you’d taken a longer last look at your daughter too. 

“Let me go.”

“No, no,” Natasha shook her head. 

“Tell Aleia I love her. I love you, Nat. You and her made life perfect, and worth living. It’s okay, Nat, let me go.”

She shook her head, though her grip was loosening. You knew she’d never let you go, so you took one last look at her, and then flung yourself from her grip, her screams and cries filling your ears as you fell to your death. 

++++++

Natasha fell to her knees as she entered the real world, sobs wracking her body. Steve and Clint immediately were at her side, attempting to provide comfort, though nothing could comfort her now. It was silent save for her sobs, until a small voice filled the room.

“Where’s Mommy?”


End file.
